With rapid development of personal computers, computer peripheral products evolve and change promptly. The computer peripheral products such as hard disk drives, optical disk drives, scanners and printers, etc. are the necessary equipment for modern offices, and have spread into households due to reduction of price. The optical disk drive is now an extremely convenient and popularized storage medium because an optical disk has an extremely large storage capacity and the stored data thereof may include audio and video formats and can be preserved over a long period of time. In particular, since a new generation of Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs) owns a high capacity up to 17 GB and the output characteristic of higher quality, the optical disk drives is even more broadly applied.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic perspective diagram of a traverse module 5 and related elements in an optical disk drive. The traverse module 5 includes a spindle motor 10 and a disk loader 12 disposed on the top of the spindle motor 10. The disk loader 12 is used to rotating an optical disk which is placed thereon. Moreover, an optical pick-up head 14 is mounted on a sliding base 16 and is driven by a sled motor to move forward and backward along a guide rail 17 such that the optical pick-up head 14 can horizontally move in parallel with the disk face of the optical disk. A voice coil motor (not shown) set on the sliding base 16 is used to adjust the vertical location of the optical pick-up head 14 to focus the laser exactly on the optical disk. Thus, when the optical disk is placed on the disk loader 12, the location of the optical pick-up head 14 can be controlled and adjusted by the sled motor and the voice coil motor so that the optical pick-up head 14 can read the data on the optical disk.
In order for the optical pick-up head 14 to precisely read the data on the optical disk while moving along the guide rail 17, the optical disk placed on the disk loader 12 is required to keep in parallel with the guide rail 17, that is, the surface of the optical disk should maintain vertical to the laser emitted from the optical pick-up head 14. To reach such requirement, in the process of assembling the traverse module 5 of the optical disk drive, the operator should precisely adjust the angle and position of the spindle motor 10 so as to have the upper surface of the disk loader 12 in parallel with the guide rail 17. Therefore, when the optical disk is placed on the disk loader 12, the optical disk will run parallel with the guide rail 17 so as to facilitate reading the data on the optical disk precisely for the optical pick-up head 14.
In general, referring to FIG. 2, which is a schematic perspective diagram of the structures of the spindle motor and the bus mounted on a driving circuit board, since the spindle motor 10 is fabricated on a driving circuit board 18, during assembling, the driving circuit board 18 is firmly locked on the plate of the traverse module 5 so as to fix the spindle motor 10 thereon. Therefore, the operator in the production line can regulate adjustable screws 18l and 182 on the driving circuit board 18 to adjust the angle and position of the spindle motor 10. As shown in FIG. 2, the two adjustable screws 181 and 182 are respectively located on the X axis and the Y axis and are used to adjust the inclination angle of the driving circuit board 18 respectively at the X axis and the Y axis so as to keep the upper surface of the spindle motor 10 parallel to the plane of the guide rail 17. A bus 183 is combined to the side edge of the driving circuit board 18 and can be connected to the power supply of the optical disk drive so as to provide the electricity power required for rotation of the spindle motor 10.
Referring to FIG. 3, in order to precisely regulate the inclination angle of the spindle motor 10, in the current production line of the optical disk drive, an autocollimator 20 and an optic axis regulating tool 22 are used to carry out adjustment in the angle of the spindle motor 10. In the axial regulation procedure, the traverse module 5 is firstly put into the optic axis regulating tool 22. As shown in FIG. 3, the top surface of the optic axis regulating tool 22 has a rectangular opening to just expose the elements of the traverse module 5 such as the guide rail 17, the sliding base 16, the optical pick-up head 14, the spindle motor 10 and the disk loader 12.
Then, as shown in FIG. 4, a rectangular standard plate 24 is placed by the operator on the guide rail 17 to cover the sliding base 16 and the optical pick-up head 14, and the disk loader 12 is covered with a circular comparable turning wheel 26. The upper surface of the standard plate 24 is in parallel with the guide rail 17 and the upper surface of the comparable turning wheel 26 is parallel to that of the disk loader 12.
Since the standard plate 24 and the comparable turning wheel 26 both have a smooth metallic surface, two reflective light beams can be produced and detected by the autocollimator 20 after the light beams emitted from the autocollimator 20 irradiate the upper surfaces of the standard plate 24 and the comparable turning wheel 26. FIG. 5A shows the result of the two reflective light beams detected by the autocollimator 20 on the screen 28, wherein the light spot a located at the center of the screen 28 represents the position of the reflective light beam of the standard plate 24, and another light spot b represents the position of the reflective light beam of the comparable turning wheel 26.
Subsequently, the operator presses the buttons on an operation panel 221 of the optic axis regulating tool 22 (as shown in FIG. 3) to have the spindle motor 10 driven by electricity so as to rotate the disk loader 12. At this time, the reflective light beam produced by the light projection of the autocollimator 20 onto the comparable turning wheel 26 forms a halo c on the screen 28, as shown in FIG. 5B. The halo c is produced due to the slight inclination of the comparable turning wheel 26, that is, the upper surface of the comparable turning wheel 26 is not precisely vertical to the projecting light beam. Hence, when the spindle motor 10 is rotating, the light beam reflected from the upper surface of the comparable turning wheel 26 forms the halo c on the screen 28.
In order to have the disk loader 12 in parallel with the guide rail 17, the following regulation is performed by the operator: turning rotation nodes 222 on the two sides of the optic axis regulating tool 22 to respectively regulate the adjustable screws 181 and 182 on the driving circuit board 18 of the traverse module 5 so as to have the halo c approach the light spot a produced by the reflective beam of the standard plate 24 as possible as it can. Thus, the upper surface of the disk loader 12 can be parallel to the guide rail 17 and the optical pick-up head 14 can then move in parallel with the optical disk and read the data on the optical disk precisely.
Since electricity is required in the above-mentioned adjustment to drive the rotation of the spindle motor 10, the bus 183 of the driving circuit board 18 have to firstly be inserted to a power supply before the traverse module 5 is placed in the optic axis regulating tool 22 so as to provide the electrical power required for the spindle motor 10. Furthermore, after the regulation procedure, it is required to pull out the bus 183 from the socket of power source so as to perform subsequent assembling and test procedures. Apparently, repetition of inserting and pulling the bus 183 prolongs the period of the entire regulation procedure and thus the throughput of the regulation and assembling lines is greatly reduced.